Generally, vehicles can have telematics components, such as global positioning system (GPS) units. GPS technology can be integrated with computers and mobile communications in an automotive navigation system. For example, a GPS device can determine a location for the GPS device and record corresponding location data at an interval. The recorded location data can be stored within the GPS device or transmitted to a third party, such as a computer or a server.